Moshi Monsters Food Factory (app)
Moshi Monsters Food Factory is a time-management game application for iOS and Android devices. The game is paid and unlike many other Moshi Monsters apps, does not include in-app purchases which cost real money. Background The 'Moshi Monsters Food Factory' app was released on July 3rd 2015, with no prior promotion or teasers. The application was designed to promote the in-game Food Factory that launched in spring of 2014 as well as the Food Factory themed merchandise and collectables. Gameplay The game itself is a time management game, very similar to the online Ice Scream game. The aim of the game is to create pizzas, feeding customers as quickly as possible before their timer runs out. At the start of the day, you are given a rox limit as to how much you can spend to replace used products that you no longer have any of - a feature unique to this game. As with Ice Scream, the customers' order will appear above their head showing any toppings, the base shape and sauce colour they will require. At the top of the screen is the lives meter, a sort of clock showing the amount of time until the end of the day, and the amount of rox you have. Below this is the scenery, with the generic wallpaper, windows and flooring used in the various Food Factory media. Through the Windows, Ooh La Lane can be seen from The Moshi Store to just before the Googenheim Art Gallery. The customers than stand at the shelf with a mat waiting for their pizza to be situated on. In front of this is the creation station where you make the pizzas and control how they are made with the toppings, base, sauce part and the options to cook, trash and shop. To make the pizza you must drag the base shape on to the board and then click the sauce they need. If the customer requires any toppings, you must click on the icon and then spread them around the pizza. Once your pizza is ready to be cooked, click the orange fire icon and Burnie will appear and cook your pizza. When the pizza reaches the middle zone, itis properly cooked and then the stop button can be pressed. If you do not click when the bar is in the green middle zone, the pizza will be either undercooked (yellow) or overcooked (red). Once the pizza is cooked, the pizza can be dragged to the customer and then they will scoff your pizza, do a happy dance before leaving Rox which you can pick up - adding between depending on their wait and how complicated the order is. If by any chance you make a mistake, the pizza can be binned by pressing the purple trashcan icon and you will have to start again. If there any products that you have ran out of, it will be indicated by a flashing zero next to the topping/base/sauce. Otherwise, the number will be higher than zero and you will have enough. Pressing the pink shopping cart icon takes you to the store where you can select the items you need. To select, simply just click on the item you need and to deselect, click again. More than one type of item can be purchased at once. At the bottom of the shop, the amount of Rox you need is shown and you can press the green tick button to pay and the red cross button to close. After this, your Rox limit will go down and your items will be restocked. If you take too long to make a pizza, the customer will simply get angry then leave. If your pizza is undercooked, overcooked or contains the wrong ingredients, you will not be able to give it to the customer and will be forced to trash it. You are given five lives per level and the only time you can lose a life is when a customer leaves, meaning when you have no lives, your day automatically ends. At the end of the day you are given a score from one to three stars based on your performance and how much rox you have earned. If your score is zero stars, you cannot progress to the next level. The rox earned does not mean anything apart from the ability to purchase materials for that sole level. Description Introducing the brand new Moshi Monsters premium app for iPhone, iPad and iPod Touch. Moshi Monsters Food Factory™ is open for business! Make crazy pizzas for hungry Moshis in this goopendously frantic pick up and play game! Choose the base, spread the sauce and then add your customers’ favourite monstery toppings! Earn Rox to keep your supplies stocked up. But mess up too many orders and you’ll run out of ingredients AND customers. It’s monsterific fun! The game has no in-app purchases and does not store or record any identifiable user data. Game Features: *8 different characters from Moshi Monsters *Hours of pick up and play fun for all ages *Bursting with beautiful graphics from the world of Moshi Monsters *Heaps of moshified ingredients *Picture tutorial makes playing easy *Increasing levels of difficulty Moshi Monsters has had phenomenal global success with over 80million children around the world owning a monster. The brand has also proved a massive hit offline through toys, books, clothes, a top ten music album and a feature length movie. This new app gives fans yet another way to enjoy the brand and the Food Factory theme. Daredevil Development has built a reputation for developing high quality children’s games and apps through its work on brands including Paddington Bear, Shaun the Sheep, Ben and Holly’s Little Kingdom, Bob the Builder, Postman Pat, Tinga Tinga Tales, Guess With Jess, Bagpuss and Tilly and Friends. At Daredevil our games undergo extensive testing but we are always happy to get feedback and in the event of a problem would appreciate the opportunity to help resolve the issue rather than receive a negative review. Please be aware that Daredevil do not track or store any personal data through this app.  Email us on: Contact@Daredevil-Development.com Visit our website at www.Daredevil-Development.com to see our other games Shop *Bases - 20 rox for x portions (gallery of 6 types) *Sauce - 60 rox for x portions (gallery of 6 types) *Toppings - 40 rox for 6 portions (gallery of 6 types) Version History Android Trivia *Whilst playing, many different instrumentals can be heard such as that of "Bongo Colada", "Shoney the Amazin' Blazin' Raisin", "Go Do The Hoodoo" and the Moshi Monsters theme tune that had featured in old Moshi Monsters YouTube videos. These instrumentals are often remixed and mashed-up with other songs with rare appearances of vocals. Gallery Screenshots Food Factory app screenshot 1.jpeg Food Factory app screenshot 2.jpeg Food Factory app screenshot 3.jpeg Food Factory app screenshot 4.jpeg Food Factory app screenshot 5.jpeg Other Food Factory app logo 2.jpg Food Factory app homepage ad.png Category:Video Games Category:Apps